


Forbidden Love

by DillsM



Category: Mewgulf, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Post-Break Up, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DillsM/pseuds/DillsM
Summary: As a journalist, Gulf has interviewed many celebrities from big to small but what happens when he needs to interview Mew Suppasit, a well-known actor, who recently ventured into music. The only problem was, Mew broke his heart 3 years ago and left him without any closure. Would the interview go well or will hell breaks loose?
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 141





	Forbidden Love

_You can do this, Gulf. It has been 3 years._ Upon graduating, Gulf has been working with Glam Magazine as a head journalist. He had interviewed many celebrities, from big to small but today was the most nervous he had ever been. Today he’ll be interviewing Mew Suppasit, a well-known actor who just recently ventured into music. Was he nervous because he is a fan? No. He is not a fan. In fact, he tried to avoid watching any series or movies related to the actor. Don’t get him wrong, he is not a hater, he was once Mew’s biggest fan till everything collapsed and left him broken. 

3 years ago, Mew had left him without any explanation. They have been in a long term relationship of 2 years and they were head over heels with each other. Gulf would follow Mew to all of his auditions as his support system and he would be Mew’s shoulder to cry on every time the latter didn’t get the part he wanted. Everyone envied their relationship’s dynamic. The relationship was known to be perfect and well balanced but things started to change when Mew landed on his first movie project.

1 month after Mew was cast, Gulf came home to an empty apartment with all of Mew’s things gone. He had left with no explanation except for a simple goodbye note on the dining table. Gulf was devastated and he didn’t know what went wrong. They had just celebrated their 2nd anniversary, 4 days ago and Mew didn’t hint anything bad. Feeling lost, he tried to contact Mew but the elder had blocked him everywhere. It was officially over. Mew has permanently removed Gulf from his life. His forever had left.

Just thinking about the past, breaks him every time. He has moved on but at the same time, he still thinks that he deserved to know what went wrong. He wants an explanation on what happened but he knows he’ll never get it. He sighed. 

He stood in front of a door where his ex-boyfriend is waiting inside. He has been standing there for a good 5 minutes, trying to calm himself down. He wished he wasn’t here right now. He didn’t want to face him after so long or even ever, but he had no choice. In the beginning, he wasn’t supposed to be the one who will interview Mew but the initial interviewer got sick and his boss asked him to replace her. Since the job was given to him, literally 30 minutes ago, he has yet to look into the questions prepared. _It’s just an interview Gulf, it won’t take long. You can do it._ He kept chanting to himself. He took a deep breath and entered the room.

The elder stared at Gulf with wide eyes, clearly not expecting to see him. “Hello, Mew. It’s nice to see you. I am Gulf, I’ll be your interviewer today” he didn’t know why he had introduced himself when the elder clearly knows who he is. His heart was beating rapidly as he looked into Mew’s eyes. He missed him. He doesn’t want too but he really missed him.

Maintaining a poker face, he sat in front of Mew, ready to start the interview. “I’ll be asking you a series of questions, while I record you answering them. Shall we start now?”. The elder didn’t say anything but nod, still staring at Gulf in disbelief. Gulf opened the notebook that belonged to the initial interviewer and read the first question.

“Why did you suddenly choose to venture into music?”

“People who knew me before I became an actor knew that I had always love to sing and play instruments but let's just say I am not confident enough to showcase it”

That was true. Gulf had always loved Mew’s voice and had always thought that he is musically inclined. Sometimes, Mew would sing Gulf to sleep whenever he felt anxious or sad and he would always appreciate the little things the elder does to keep Gulf calm.

“So why now?” Gulf asked.

“I feel like I can express myself better through music. There are messages that I wish to convey and I can only do it through music. Compare to acting, where I am playing a role, music let me be myself”

Gulf nods his head and proceeds with the next question.

“When will your first single be released and what is it called?”

“The single and music video will be released this Friday, 27th November at 5 pm and it will be called ‘Forbidden Love’”

 _A love song_ , gulf thought as he slightly chuckled as a coping mechanism. He couldn’t help but to wonder how many people did Mew dated after him. Did they treat him right? Was he happy with them? He shouldn’t care but he can’t help himself.

“What inspired you to write that song?”

Mew kept quiet for a few seconds before answering “I was in a relationship with someone I really love but due to a few circumstances, I had to leave. It was hard for me to move on because I truly cherish that person, so I decided to pour my feelings into a song”

Mew’s response just answered Gulf’s curiosity. The person Mew dated after Gulf did make him happy. He loves them so much that he’s willing to write a song about them. Gulf felt hurt. He can’t help but think if he is lacking in something for Mew to erase him easily without any explanation. However, not wanting to show any emotions, he continued with the next question.

“Since it’s a love song, what do you wish to convey to the listeners?”

“Of course, I wrote this song for people who went through a heartbreak. It’s very relatable as it expresses the pain of losing someone you love. But I also wrote this song, wishing that the person I wrote it for would know my feelings and emotions. I want that person to know how regretful I am to destroy such a perfect relationship”

“You must really love that person” he wasn’t supposed to say that but he couldn’t help it.

Mew chucked. “I do. I love him then and I still love him now”

 _Oh. The person Mew dated after me is another man._ Gulf felt his heart crushed. Mew is bi and Gulf was the first man he had ever dated. Being selfish, he wanted to be his only same-sex relationship. They were each other’s first in a lot of things and he thought what they had were special but turns out, he was easily replaceable. And what hurts the most about this interview is listening to your ex expressing his love for someone else. As much as Gulf wants to deny it, he still loves Mew. He didn’t move on. It was all a lie that he uses to brainwash himself. With tears threatening to fall, he blinked his eyes to avoid it from falling.

“Are you planning on releasing a full album soon or do you want to stick with releasing singles at the time being?” He continued. 

“I’m definitely releasing a full album soon. I am targeting to release it by early next year. I hope my fans would look forward to it and love it as much as I do”

Wanting to end the interview as soon as possible, Gulf decided to stop making any commentary and just focus on the prepared questions.

“What is the concept of the album? Can you spoil a little for the fans?”

“The album is like a personal diary of mine that I wish to share. All the songs are from my raw emotions that I wrote to release my feelings. I want to be transparent with the people who support me and I hope they’ll enjoy it”

“Are they all about love?” The question asked was not a prepared question but out of Gulf’s curiosity. Yes, he didn’t want to make any commentary but for whatever reason, his heart wants to know.

Mew laughed and nod his head. “Yes, every single one of them is about love.”

“Is it about the same person you wrote ‘Forbidden Love’ for?” Gulf asked rather harshly. Another question that came out of Gulf’s curious mind. It was an intrusive question but jealousy starts to build in and he doesn’t know why his mouth starts asking things that he knows would hurt him. _Stop this Gulf. Don’t let this affect your work._ He reminded himself.

Mew was slightly startled by Gulf’s tone of voice. He stared at the younger and frown a little but decided to answer truthfully. “Yes. As I said, the album is like my personal diary and I am trying to reach out to that person and let him know how regretful I am”

Gulf decided to ignore all the pain he was currently feeling and nod his head in understanding. _3 years Gulf. Move on._

“Okay. Lastly, can you please say something to your fans?”

“I would like to say thank you to everyone that has supported me from day one. I wouldn’t be here without you guys and I truly appreciate and love every single one of you. Please support my first single ‘Forbidden Love’ that would be out this Friday, 27th November at 5 pm and I can’t wait to hear your feedback. Thank you and I hope to see everyone soon”

Not wanting to be in the small space with Mew any longer, Gulf pressed stop recording, gathered all his things and stood up. 

“Thank you for your time Mew. It was great having you here” Gulf gave Mew a fake smile and turned around to leave the room.

“Wait!” the elder said, stopping Gulf on his tracks.

“What?” Gulf said without turning to face him.

“How are you Gulf? I haven’t seen you in so long”

Anger sparked when Gulf heard the elder’s question. He turned around to face him. Despite wanting to be nice and professional, he was too hurt to care.

“You haven’t seen me in so long? Hm, I wonder why?” Gulf said sarcastically. “Maybe because you left me without any explanation and decided to block me everywhere! And how am I? How am I is none of your business and stop asking as if you actually care!” he sighed as he realised what he just said. “I need to go now, so thank you for coming for this interview and I hope everything goes well with your music career” 

And with that, Gulf stomps off and slam the door behind him. He ran to the nearest washroom and locked himself inside a stall and cried. He thought he would never cry over Mew again but here he was weeping over a guy that broke his heart 3 years ago. He hates how he is still affected by Mew. He hates how no matter how long it has been, his heart still can’t let go of the man who was once his joy and happiness. His legs gave up as he curled himself into a ball. Everything hurts. It hurts 3 years ago and it still hurts now.

—

It was Friday, 27th November and Gulf just returned home from a tiring day at work. He was glad that tomorrow is a Saturday so he could sleep in. Ever since his previous encounter with Mew, he had a hard time sleeping at night as his brain can’t help but have flashbacks of their previous relationship. Due to lack of sleep, Gulf was utterly exhausted. He had bought some sleeping pills yesterday and planned on taking it tonight to finally sleep in and recharge himself. As he made his way to the kitchen to make himself a simple dinner, a notification came into his phone. Gulf furrowed his eyebrows at the text he saw from his best friend.

**Mild**

Have you seen Mew’s mv???

**Gulf**

No. Why should I?

**Mild**

Go watch it, you’re in it!

The words stunned Gulf. He felt as if his whole world stopped spinning. _What?_ He wasn’t sure if he read the right thing. After rereading the text for the second time, he was speechless. He didn’t understand. Wasn’t the song supposed to be for someone he regretted leaving? _Am I that person? That can’t be... If he regretted, he would have come back..._

To understand what is going on, he clicked on the YouTube application to watch the music video. As the video played, he couldn’t help but noticed a few symbolism that reminded him of their previous relationship. Tears were threatening to escape as he watches the video. Aside from the video, the lyrics made it hard for him to stay strong. 

At the bridge part before the final chorus, tears burst forth like water from a dam, spilling down on Gulf’s eyes when he saw all their old pictures in the background, surrounding Mew. Pictures where Gulf had thrown, in which he thought would help him to move on. All the memories came rushing back as he reminisces each picture showed on the screen. Gulf was trembling as he watched the video, sobbing, hand clutching the phone tightly. He felt nothing but pain as if it was still an open wound. When the video ended, the sentence ‘I’m Sorry’ was written in the middle of a pitch-black background.

Salty drops fall from his chin, drenching his shirt. Gulf didn’t know how to react. He didn’t saw it coming. _Why now? After 3 years? Why now?_ He shook his head and locked his phone. He didn’t even realise that he was leaning against the wall, with his legs fully given up as he sobbed on the floor.

As he stared at the wall, lost in his tears, a knock on the door was heard. He looked at the direction of the door and decided to ignore it but sadly the knock didn’t stop. He slowly got up and wiped his tears away. He dragged himself towards the door and looked through the peephole. His heart stopped. The man who had broken him was standing behind the door. _What are you doing here?_ With trembling hand, he grabbed the doorknob and opened the door, to face the man who once made him happy.

“Gulf…” Mew startled when the door opened but immediately looked sad when he saw Gulf’s condition.

“What are you doing here? And how did you know where I live?”

The elder frowned as he stared at Gulf, eyes full of sadness. “I asked Saint”. Saint, the only mutual friend they had left. “Can we talk please? I want to explain everything to you”

“No, now goodbye” he tried to close the door but was quickly stopped by the elder.

While holding the door, Mew begged the younger. “Please? You deserved to know what happened”

“3 years Mew. 3 fucking years! Why now?” Gulf was tired. He wants to end all this misery. He was tired of crying over the same man for so long.

The elder sighed. “I’ll explain everything to you. Can I come in, please?”

Gulf was silent. Not knowing what to say. _Should I let him in?_

“I promise after you hear my explanation, I’ll leave you alone for good if you want me too. Please Gulf, I’m begging you. I just want to explain everything”

Gulf gave up and slowly nod his head and made way for the elder to come in. Soon, they are both sitting on the couch with a big gap between them. A muscle twitched involuntarily at the corner of Gulf’s left eye, his mouth formed a rigid grimace. With arms folded tightly across his broad chest, he tapped his foot furiously. He was anxious but he tried to keep himself calm. “Speak,” Gulf said sternly.

Mew clenched his fists tightly until his nails dug into the palm of his hand, but he didn’t notice. The only thing he was aware of, was the sound of his heart throbbing against the cage of his chest. “I didn’t mean to leave you. I didn’t want too. I love you so much but I had to do it”

“What do you mean?” Gulf whispered.

Mew took a deep breath. “I was forced to leave you, Gulf. When I was cast in the movie and signed with LMX Entertainment they wanted me to break things off with you after they found out about us. They said it wouldn’t be a good idea for a rookie actor to be dating. But obviously, I refused. I would rather leave the movie and withdraw my contract with them than to lose you. But it wasn’t possible for me to do that. They told me that I had to pay a large sum of money as compensation to terminate my contract. I didn’t have that kind of money a few years ago Gulf. We were both fresh graduates at that time”. Tears started to fall as Mew explained himself, hands clutching at his sweater.

“So instead of leaving you, I lied to them that we broke up but a few weeks later, they found out the truth. They were furious and started to threaten me. They knew about your job in Glam Magazine and as one of the biggest shareholder in that company, they told me that they can get you fired if I didn’t leave you. I can’t do that to you… You have always wanted to work for that magazine and I can’t have you lose your dream job because of me”

Gulf was livid. Those bastards used him as a pawn. “But it wasn’t your decision to make, Mew! If you would have told me then I would have left that job in a heartbeat. Nothing is more important than you!”

“You don’t understand Gulf! They also threaten to blacklist you from working as a journalist in any entertainment or magazine company. You know how powerful they are in this industry. I’m putting your future at risk. Those bastards would ruin you because of me! I love you so much and I can’t afford to see you lose everything because of me”

Gulf’s sadness soon changed as anger boiled deep in his system, as hot as lava. He didn’t know what to say. He was speechless at the revelation. Someone had forced his boyfriend to end their relationship. They went through years of pain and misery due to someone else's decision.

“Why did you leave without any closure then?”

“I was a coward, okay! I didn’t know how to break things off with you because I didn’t want to hurt you and I didn’t want to see you cry so I decided to leave when you’re out working. I’m sorry Gulf. It was wrong of me to do that but it was the only way. If I break up with you face to face, you might convince me otherwise and I didn’t want that. I’m doing it for you. Everything I do, I do it for you”

“So why now? Why did you decide to return and write a song about me 3 years later? If I remembered correctly, you left LMX a year after you signed with them. If you really love me then you would have come back for me 2 years ago. So why now?”

“I was ashamed of myself. I didn’t know how to face you after what I did. I didn’t know if you would accept me again. Plus, I saw you once at a cafe and you were with another guy so I thought you have moved on” _Another guy? Mew must have seen me back when Mild was busy forcing me to go on horrible blind dates._ “I thought I was too late so I decided to back off but the reason why I decided to come clean now is because I was tired of hiding the truth from you. I was in pain Gulf. Imagine being in my shoes, letting go of someone because you were forced then hide behind a lie that made you hate me for 3 goddamn years! I was going insane! I tried to move on but I can’t. I love you Gulf. I still love you and I want you back”

Mew sobbed and knelt in front of Gulf, making the younger panic. “I’m sorry for hurting you. I’m sorry for leaving you. I didn’t want any of this to happen. I’m sorry Gulf. I love you. I love you so much” Gulf tried to make Mew stand but as he failed, he decided to kneel in front of the elder. Hating the sight he’s seeing, he pulled the elder into his arms as Mew cried on the crooks of his neck. The elder kept mumbling “I’m sorry” repeatedly as he sobbed. Gulf felt his heart broke as he held the man he dearly loves.

“Don’t cry Mew… I’m here. Don’t cry” Gulf said, rubbing the elder’s back. How ironic for him to say that as fresh tears dropped from his own eyes. After a few minutes, Mew brought his head up and looked at Gulf directly in the eyes. “Am I too late Gulf?”. Gulf forced a small smile and shook his head. “No, you’re never too late,” he said as he pressed his head against Mew’s forehead and closed his eyes, enjoying being in each other’s arm after so long.

Mew admired Gulf’s face from up close, looking at the beautiful features he fell in love with. He gently grabbed onto Gulf’s face making the younger open his eyes again and wiped the younger’s tears with his thumb. “Do you still love me, Gulf?” he said as he caresses Gulf’s cheeks. The younger nodded. “I never stopped”. A smile broke on Mew’s face “Would you take me back?” the elder asked, hoping for a yes but soon frown as the younger didn’t say anything.

Mew nodded his head in understanding. “Okay… I understand if you don’t want too. I respect your decision” he said letting his hand go but the younger quickly grabbed onto it and shook his head. “I’m just scared Mew. I’m scared of getting my hopes high and eventually get hurt again”

“If you give me another chance then I’ll promise to do whatever it takes to make you happy Gulf. I won’t hurt you anymore and I will never leave you. So, what do you say? Would you take me back?” Gulf kept quiet as he thinks but soon enough he slowly nods his head. “Okay, but don’t leave me again. I don’t think my heart could take another break up” Gulf lightly joked.

The elder felt a surge of happiness from Gulf’s answer as he smiled widely. Gulf’s heart swells at the sight of Mew’s genuine smile. “I promise to never hurt you ever again” the elder beamed.

As both were heart throbbed with happiness, they stared into each other’s eyes. Mew gently leans in, looking at Gulf’s reaction to see if there’s any objection and when there’s none, he kissed Gulf’s soft pink lips. They pulled apart and took a shaky, shallow breath. Unable to contain themselves anymore, Gulf held Mew’s head in his hands and pulled him into a fiery and passionate kiss. His hands work their way around his body, feeling each crevasse, each line along his perfect physique. Gulf misses him so much and he was glad to have him back in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I would like to apologise for any grammar and spelling mistake made in this story. I wrote this while I was in a car on my phone hahaha. Secondly, I hope you enjoy the story. Please share your opinion on the story and leave a kudos if you enjoy it. Thank you!


End file.
